


Wait for it

by Jaemins_smile



Series: Zelda fics! [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Child Abuse, Eating Disorders, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Humiliation, Starvation, Verbal Abuse, Wild needs a Hug, mute Wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile
Summary: After Wild escapes from his abusive guardian, he ends up with his best friend Legend's family, who he doesn't necessarily like.But, he would take anything at this point, if it meant getting away from all the pain, fear, and trauma his guardian has brought upon him.But...what happens when his guardian finds where he's been staying?
Relationships: Legend & Wild (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Prince Sidon/Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Zelda fics! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863019
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a trigger warning for a the whole fic, not just this chapter! There will be a lot of talks about child abuse, starvation, eating disorders, anxiety, and sexual content all throughout this fic so don't take that lightly.

His vision was swimming as he sprinted down the busy streets. He had no other thought in his mind other than _run_

And that's exactly what he was doing. Even if he couldn't keep his head up straight. Even if his feet were aching. Even if the giant gash across his back was killing him. As if his guardian wasn't chasing him down to take him back t that hell hole.

He _had_ to keep running. There was no other way.

He had to ignore the way everything seemed to morph together into one colorful blob around him. Had to ignore the way his feet multiplied into five. Had to ignore the gross feeling of his blood soaked shirt clinging to his back. He had to ignore the way exhaustion was slowly creeping up on him. Had to ignore the tears rolling down his cheeks

He had no other choice.

—

Finally, the sounds of his guardian yelling for him and chasing after him subsided. He could finally just sit down.

He found an alleyway and sort off just collapsed in the middle of it. Careful not to agitate his injuries too much.

His lungs were on fire and his feet were throbbing in pain. He could feel every single cut on the and the way the blood was trickling out of them.

He could care less about that though. For now... He would just sleep.

—

"Where are we going to next?"

"The arcade, right Hyrule?"

"I don't know, Wind. Ask Sky."

"Sky!?"

"Yes Wind, we're going to the arcade."

"Hey, what the hell is that?"

"Language, Four!"

"Not the time Sky!" Four ran as fast as his little legs would take him. The other three boys chasing after him, yelling for him to stop.

When he arrived where he was going, the four of them stood there in shock.

In the middle of an alley, lay a boy covered in blood and bruises, unconscious. He couldn't be much older than Sky or Legend.

"Wind! Four! Look away!" Sky yelled, forcing the two youngest boys to look away.

"Oh god, oh no. Hyrule, call Time!"

—

Time and Malon arrived as fast as they possibly could.

When they received a sudden call from Hyrule telling them that they found a near dead 14 year old boy in an alley.. they were shocked to say the least.

They didn't think it would actually be true but when they saw two bloodied feet sticking from the alley and Sky and Hyrule o the brink of tears. They knew it was real.

"Malon, the car might get ruined. Twilight come give me a hand!" Time yelled and stepped out of the car.

Once at the boys frail and beaten body, he gently lifted him up from the ground, carefully of the open wound in his back. He took note of the pained flinch that came from the boy when he was moved.

Whatever happened... This kid was in serious trouble.

"Twilight get in the back. I'm going to need you to hold his head still and make sure he doesn't move around too much. Boys, Warriors will be coming for you shortly, okay?"

The four boys nodded and with that, Time started sliding the boys limp body into the car his back upwards so as to not hurt it more.

—

He slowly opened his eyes, the blurriness slowly disappearing to reveal a clean white wall. _What the fuck_

And that's when it hit him the searing pain in his back and almost every other part of his body.

He jolted in pain and pushed himself up off the soft surface he was laying on and onto his knees. He heard a woman yelp in shock but he could care less right now.

He turned around to see a red headed woman with a bloodied rag in her hand.

"Dear, I'm going to nee-" He cut her off by shoving her away. Therefore shoving her off the bed and onto the ground.

Her body made a loud thud when it made contact with the hard surface of the ground, yelling in shock once again.

Then he heard three pairs of footsteps.

_Shit_

He jumped off the bed and to the other side of the room, raising his fists to fight.

Three men emerged from the door. One of them sporting weird tattoos on his face, he was scary. He was the first one to move.

"What'd you do to Malon?!" He yelled and lunged for the small boy. He threw him to the ground, paying no mind to the injuries all over his body and the gash in his back.

The boy opened his mouth as if to yell out in pain, tears immediately spilling from his eyes.

The man wrapped his hands around his throat, successfully cutting off his air supply.

"Time! Let him go! He didn't do anything to me! I'm fine!" The red headed woman yelled. So she was Malon then?

The man with marks on his face -Time- let go of the boys throat, allowing airflow again.

The small boy cried and tried in vain to get back up or at least turn onto his side.

Everything hurt before he was thrown to the ground, now it was one hundred times worse.

"Then what the hell did he do?"

"He got scared and pushed me away is all, you can't blame him for that."

Time went to open his mouth to speak once more but was interrupted by a loud scream. He whipped his head to the door to see Legend standing there, tears in his eyes.

"What the hell did you do to wild!? You monsters!!" He dove to the ground where the boy - who's name was Apparently 'Wild'- was laying, shaking badly and nearly unconscious.

"No no no no, Wild! Keep your eyes open!" He pulled the small boy into his arms and held him close, patting his cheeks to help him stay with them.

"What did you do to him!? Don't just stand there, help him! Malon please! He's going to die or something!!" Legend never cried. But now he was. Tears were pouring down his face as he begged Malon to save the boy in his arms.

"Time help, Legend get him on the bed."

—

This time when Wild came to, a comforting hand was in his hair, and a steady heartbeat in his ear.

There was no pain in his back anymore, but he could feel bandaging on it, it was terribly uncomfortable.

"Wild? Are you awake?"

Wild could cry from hearing that voice.

_Legend_

One of the only people who have ever actually given a damn about him, the one person who's been there and looked out for him since he was little.

" _Legend_ " Wild signed and then started bawling his eyes out.

He clung onto the older boy desperately as he sobbed against his chest.

"It's okay Wild, you're safe now, I won't let them hurt you anymore." He whispered to the crying boy.

Once Wild was done crying he looked up from Legend's chest, and immediately spotted Time and Malon. And started crying hard again, and buried his face in Legend's chest once more.

" _I want Sidon and Flora. I don't like these people_." He signed quickly and discreetly to Legend so the other two wouldn't see. Wild didn't like these people.

"I know. I know. But they can't come right now so you just have me." He kissed the top of Wild's head and gently rubbed his shoulder.

"It's okay Wild, you can hate them all you want, they hurt you. You're allowed to hate people that hurt you." Wild looked up to see his best friend glaring over at the two people.

"Okay look, Legend, if your friend is going to stay here with us, we need some answers as to what happened to him, I'm not harboring a fugitive. Wild, can Malon and I talk with you?" Time asked. He looked annoyed as hell as he spoke.

Wild not answering seemed to piss him off even more.

"Look kid, I am not in the mood for the silent treatment so you better speak the hell up." Time stood from his seat and made one move to step over to the bed.

Wild freaked out and threw himself backwards, to the farthest side off the bed, his eyes crazed like a wild animals.

"Time. Back off." Legend hissed.

"Wild come back, it's okay, I won't let him hurt you." Legend offered a hand to the small boy and lead him closer to himself once more.

"Okay. I won't come any closer, but I need him to talk."

"He doesn't talk, Time!"

"Bullshit! He was just talking to you!"

"Boys settle do-"

"He wasn't talking to me! He was signing. He's mute! And he doesn't want to talk to you anyways! You tried to kill him! Just like his guardian did!" Wild winced at the mention of his guardian.

"I'm sorry what?"

"What do you think happened to him? His guardian did it. Just like me, he was an orphan and was taken in by someone, but in this case he didn't get lucky like I did. His guardian abuses him and has tried to kill him more than once. He starves Wild, hits him, locks him in his room for days, verbally abuses him."

" Wild's traumatized and can't speak to people. He's spoken to Sidon once but that was it. I had to learn sign language to talk to him, I've been learning since I first met him back in third grade." Legend explained

As he spoke, he pulled Wild into his arms, hugging him losely, and running his hand through his hair to comfort him.

"Legend... Why didn't you tell us sooner? We could've helped this poor child." Malon said, on the brink of tears.

"Wild didn't want anyone to know."

"Has this been happening his whole life?" Legend nodded

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was horrifying to think this poor boy went through such a thing his whole life.

"Okay. Malon we need to talk for a minute." Time pulled the woman out of the room. Leaving the two boys together.

"Other than the obvious, are you okay?"

" _No. I'm scared, Legend. What if.... What if he finds me again and I have to go back_?" Wild's hands were shaking so badly that it was hard to understand what he was signing.

"He won't. And even if he does, I won't let him take you, neither will Flora, or Sidon. And Time won't either, or Malon. You're safe now Wild."

The slightly younger boy nodded and then closed his eyes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon and Flora come to see Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or this could be alternatively known as; I was playing botw and Sidon called link a treasure and I was just *insert heart eyes* and then it got out of hand.  
> So yes. Here it is. Ik I said slow updates but it should be.... Messy updates
> 
> Also, just to clarify. Sidon is a human. Imagine him however you like but just know that while I was writing this... I was imagining Ren from Free! And idk man I think I might be on to something.

With much convincing, Legend finally got Wild to detach from him and get some much needed rest.

During that time, he took it upon himself to call Sidon and Flora, it was the least he could do for his best friend. He needed familiar people around him... Especially if one of those people were Sidon.

"Legend my friend! To what do I owe this pleasure of speaking with you?" Sidon's cheerful voice rang through the speaker of his phone.

"Is Flora with you?"

"Certainly!"

"Okay, put it on speaker so she can hear as well, It's important.... It's about Wild." He spoke quietly to the older man, wearily looking around for any of his brothers.

"Wild? What's happened to him, Legend?" Flora's concerned voice came next.

"His guardian tried to kill him again, he almost succeeded this time. Four found him earlier today, dying in the middle of a alley. He hasn't stopped asking for you guys since he woke up a few hours ago."

"He doesn't like my family. Time was choking him out and hurt him cause he thought Wild hurt Malon- I'll explain that later-. He doesn't trust any of them now and I think it'll do him good to have a few familiar faces around, could you come over?" Legend explained quietly.

He didn't want anyone to hear what he was talking about, it was the one thing Wild asked of all his friends. Not to tell anyone unless absolutely needed.

He would never betray his best friend like that.

"Of course, Legend. We're on our way right now." Flora answered. Legend could hear Sidon's panicked yelling in the background. Something about not being there to protect Wild.

"Okay, thanks you guys, see you soon."

—

There was a loud knock at the door, Legend immediately springing to his feet to answer it. After all, he knew who it was.

Flora and Sidon stood on the other side of the door. Sidon looked like he was about to jump someone if he didn't get to see Wild right then and there.

He let them in and quickly lead them to the room Wild was currently residing in.

"Wild? Guess who finally came!" He called as he opened the door.

Wild yawned and looked over with tired eyes. Those same tired eyes went wide when he seen his other two best friends, a tiny gasp making its way out of his mouth.

He stood up on the bed and ran across, leaping into Sidon's waiting arms, successfully giving Legend and Flora heart attacks.

"My precious treasure, what has happened to you?" He asked in horror at the state his friend was in. He set Wild down on the bed so they could all see what he was signing.

" _Well, I can't really remember what lead up to it but I made him really, really, really, mad and he I guess had enough of my bullshit so he pulled out the whip he uses on our horses and started hitting me with it._ " His hands were moving so fast and we're trembling so bad that his words were practically undecipherable. But they all could manage, they've dealt with it so many times after all.

" _That's where all of these guys came from_." He pointed out all of the whip marks across his arms and chest, even on his back.

The ones on his arms are what the three feared the most. It looked like the whip had wrapped around his arm and wild had tried to pull against, pulling the whip tighter. That lead to his guardian taking it back, the whip being ripped from his arm, creating deep cuts and painful rub burns.

" _He hit me with his hands a couple times and I fell down the hill cause I lost balance. I guess there was like a sharp rock or something, I'm not sure. All I know is that when I started tumbling I felt a really sharp burning pain in my back. I didn't stay still long enough to find out, I started running until I found that alley that Legend's brothers found me in_." Wild's face was stoic, as if the retelling of what happened didn't affect him at all.

"Wild..." Flora said sadly, covering her mouth with her hand.

" _It's okay_." He gave her a small smile.

" _You guys don't have to worry, I'm okay. The Malon lady fixed me up good. The only problem is the bandaging being annoying_." Wild said trying to lessen their stress for him.

They all knew that he wasn't okay. He was terrified and probably in so much pain. More than any of them could possibly imagine.

And yet.... He didn't say anything. He didn't cry. He didn't show any pain. He just took it.

"Wild..." Sidon wrapped him in a tight hug, careful of Wild's injuries.

He felt the boy relax in his arms and hug back. His breathing seemed to ease while in Sidon's arms. Wild was doing much better now that he was in the older boys arms.

" _Can I have some time alone with him, please_?" Wild quickly signed to the other two, who quickly nodded and exited the room, locking it on the way out.

"I'm so glad you're still alive my treasure, I don't know what I'd do without you." Sidon kissed Wild's forehead, a sign of his affection.

" _Aw come on now. You really think that's all it'll take to get me out of the picture? Who do you take me for_?" He signed with a smile on his face.

"I'm so proud of you Wild."

" _For what_?"

"For being so strong. You, out of all the people I know, have had the hardest most challenging and dangerous life ever. And you're still here, that is something to be proud of, truly it is. Look how far you've come and how much you've endured. You truly are a treasure aren't you? My most prized friend, my precious little treasure." He spoke quietly to Wild.

Even though no one would be able to hear him, whispering those words was the best way to show his true emotions.

Wild smiled happily up at Sidon and giggled. He pulled the older boy down and connected their lips in a soft chaste kiss.

They simply savored the moment and continued to kiss, it was so rare that they had a moment alone together that they unfortunately missed out on a lot of kisses, so no way would they give up this moment.

Wild had somehow migrated into Sidon's lap with his arms around the older boys neck. Pressing sweet kisses to his lips.

He felt so safe and comfortable with Sidon. With the older boys large hands resting on his hips in a protective grip and his lips on his own. He felt good.

Wild pulled away from his boyfriends kisses and stared him in the eyes, raising his hands as if he wanted to speak and then lowered them.

He took a deep breath. _In and out. In and out_.

Wild looked straight into Sidon's eyes. "I love you." Sidon's eyes widened in shock at hearing the younger boys voice, it was such a rare occurrence that he had forgotten what it had sounded like last time.

His voice was dry and scratchy from having not used it in God knows how long. But it still held a somewhat soft tone. He spoke so quiet, perhaps it was because his vocal cords were not used to being used at all that the probably wouldn't be able to raise his tone even if he wanted.

"I love you too, my prize." Sidon pressed a long kiss against Wild's forehead and hugged him tight.

"Sidon...don't leave me, okay?" There were tears in his eyes as he spoke. Speaking no doubt was a scary feat for him but also addressing his fear of being abandoned was that much harder.

"I'm not going to go anywhere, Wild. I promise. You're stuck with me for life."

That brought a smile that boys face. "Good." He kissed Sidon once more and than opted to bury his face in the crook of Sidon's neck and then proceeded to fall asleep.

"You precious boy, why must you suffer so?" Sidon sighed and moved them into a more comfortable laying position.

Much later when Flora and Legend came back, they were surprised to see Wild so close to Sidon, as far as they knew, he only got close like that to Legend.

"So...what happened?" Legend asked.

Sidon bit his lip and thought for a moment, he couldn't exactly tell Legend that he made out with their best friend in his house because, 1) that's weird, and 2) no one knew of Sidon's and Wild's relationship.

"We talked. Wild spoke to me." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Wait... As in signed to you or... verbally spoke to you?"

"He verbally spoke to me, it was so sudden too. He was talking to me regularly with sign language and then spoke. He's come a long way to be able to do that. I'm so proud of him." Sidon ran a hand through Wild's overly long hair, silently wishing he could lean down and kiss him.

"He spoke to you again? Why does he trust you more than us? What's so special about you?" Legend asked, sounding pissed off. Why? Sidon had no idea.

"I don't know Legend, maybe he just feels more comfortable around me since I'm not so mean all the time." Siding cane off far more aggressive than he wanted to.

All the sudden loud talking woke Wild from his sleep. He looked at the other three in the room in confusion, " _What's going on_?" He signed.

"What the hell is up with you talking to Sidon? Why do you talk to him but not me? I've known you the longest and I've been there for you far more times than he ever has, so what the fuck Wild? Why won't you talk to me?" Legend yelled at Wild, making the younger boy sink backwards into the bed, his eyes wide in fear.

"Legend calm down." Flora said between gritted teeth.

"Shut up for a second! What's going on between you two huh!? What is so god damn special about Sidon of all people that you'll talk to him! But not me?! The one person who has stood by you your whole life and been there for you through everything! What the hell did he do for you that I haven't? What did I do to be deemed unworthy of being talk to!?" Wild somewhat understood why Legend was so upset.

Legend had been there for Wild through everything. He was there when Wild's guardian first started abusing him.  
He was there when Wild was almost killed the first time. And the second. And the third.  
He learned sing language just so he could talk to Wild.  
Legend brought Wild food to school so that he wouldn't be hungry.  
They were each other's first kiss.  
They went through everything together. And yet, Wild has never once spoken to him.  
Instead, he spoke to Sidon, who he's only known since seventh grade.

But still. Legend knew better than to yell at Wild. They all did.

Wild opened his mouth to speak, to make Legend happy, but was cut off.

"No! I don't want to speak to me just because you feel bad or whatever, I want you to talk to me because you want to, dumbass!"

"Legend!"

"How dare you talk to him like that!"

Wild closed his mouth and bit down on his quivering lips so hard he tasted blood. " _I'm sorry_." He signed slowly.

"Save it, Wild. You aren't sorry for shit."

"Legend stop! " Flora yelled at him.

Wild swallowed down the lump in his throat and rubbed at his eyes harshly to get rid of the tears.

" _I'm really sorry Legend. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll stop talking, for good this time. I didn't mean to hurt you_." His hands were shaking again, worse than they were earlier.

He choked back a sob, a small hiccup making it's way out instead.

"No Wild, that's-"

"Just leave him alone Legend! Look what you've done! He was making progress and now you've come and fucked it all up!" Sidon yelled at the younger boy. He rarely ever got mad and cursed, that's how Legend knew he really messed up.

" _Please stop yelling_." Wild signed, hiccuping again. Neither of them were helping Wild at the moment, they were just making things worse.

"Both of you get out of here. You're making this worse for him." Flora scolded, but didn't raise her voice.

She ushered both boys out of the room and then ran to Wild's side, who finally let the damn to his tears break. He finally let himself break down.

"Oh Wild.." Flora said sadly and gathered the boy into her arms, hugging him tight.

It wasn't a rare occurrence for him to have anxiety attacks, but it was rare for his friends to be the cause of them. And when they were the cause, those attacks were always the worst of them.

"It's okay Wild. You're okay. Just breathe." Flora grabbed his hand in both of hers and placed it on her chest, taking deep exaggerated breaths for Wild to copy.

"That's right. In and out, Wild, in and out. Good job." She gave him a reassuring smile and hugged him again.

He pulled away and started signing. " _I'm sorry Flora, I didn't mean to do that, dramatic right_?" He chuckled humorously and rested his hands in his lap.

"No, not dramatic, Wild. It's only a natural reaction when exposed to something that has caused you trauma over the years, anyone would've had the same reaction you just did." Flora said and ran a comforting hand through his hair.

It broke her heart every time he apologized for showing his emotions and letting himself be weak. He was such an innocent soul, he shouldn't have to be put through all of this.

" _You're not mad too are you_?"

"No, I'm not. I understand why you don't talk to me, and I'm okay with that. But, I must ask, what is it that sets Sidon apart from me and Legend?" She tilted her head to the side, in deep thought.

" _You can't tell anyone okay_?" She nodded

" _Sidon and I are together and.... He's been through things with me that Legend doesn't know about and neither do you. He's special to me. He always tells me how proud of me he is and how much he loves me. He makes me feel safe and comfortable whenever he's touching me. He makes life easy. He makes me think of my scars in a different way than just a reminder of my abuse, he makes me think of them as a reminder of how strong I am and as a reminder that I've survived, that I'm alive_." Wild signed slowly and clearly. A big smile o his face as he put his thoughts into his signs.

Flora's heart warmed at her friends reasoning.

" _Sidon's been with me in my darkest times and has pulled me out of them. He's seen me do things I regret and hate myself for and he still loves me and accepts all of my flaws no matter what they are. I love him , Flora, I really do_." There were tears in Wild's eyes, that's how she knew he was serious.

"Wild! How come you didn't tell me sooner? That is amazing! I'm so happy for you! You deserve someone as amazing as Sidon to call your boyfriend. Oh, you know what this means! I will be talking to you about him non stop, oh Wild, this is fantastic!" Flora laughed loudly.

It was things like these that she was amazing for, she lifted spirits wherever she went, even if it was with the most basic gesture ever, like chitchatting about teen romance.

" _Oh god, please don't embarrass me. I will start praying to Hylia again if it means you won't embarrass me_." Wild groaned loudly but kept a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 and 6 of Wild staying with the Kokiri's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter from Time's POV and how he's reacting to Wild.
> 
> Also~ there is a tiny hint on who his guardian is~

It's been three days since Wild had been staying with Time and his family and well.... Time was not happy about it in the least. 

It was hard enough feeding and providing for nine mouths and now he had to do it for ten? And it didn't help that the bastard was refusing to eat. 

Hell, the kid barely came out of his room. 

But you see, despite being mad and not happy about the kid staying there, Time wasn't completely heartless and cruel, there was no way he was letting this boy go back to his home where Legend claimed was an abusive hell hole. 

Growing up, Time was lucky enough to have good parents taking care of him, and all of his kids were lucky to be a part of a family such as their own. He could never imagine what this Wild kid went through everyday of his life for 11 years.

He pitied this kid. Wild was only fourteen, and as Legend said, he had only just recently turned fourteen as well. 

And from the looks of all the scars on his body, and how jumpy he was. He's been through a lot of shit in his life. Probably worse things than what Time was seeing now. 

As Time had asked, Legend told him all about Wild. 

Apparently Wild had been left behind by his parents when he was three years old and had been adopted by a tall scary man with bright hair. 

He was good to Wild for the first few months and then everything went down hill. He started hitting Wild and locking him in his room without giving the boy a second thought if he started crying 

The abuse only got worse as Wild got older and started being able to stand up for himself more and more. 

The first time the man almost killed Wild was when he was nine. He lit the barn on fire that Wild was hiding in. That's where the huge scars on his neck, face, and right side of his body came from. 

He was lucky to even be able to talk after how badly damaged his throat was in the fire.

The second was a year later when he was ten, his guardian beat him badly and left him for a week without help. 

The third... The man had starved him for a month, the boy had become so skinny and unhealthy he was going to die. Luckily he managed to break open his window and get to one of his friends for help. 

Time's heart ached for the boy. He could see the affect all of those things had o the boy. 

Legend had said that wild wasn't talking even before his guardian took him in. It had to do with with what he experienced when he was with his parents still. 

Time felt like he was personally responsible for this boys protection now. He still wasn't too happy about the way Wild was acting but he did, he wanted to care for him now. Give him a proper family and raise him right, with lots of love and affection, something he obviously never had.

Unfortunately, Wild wouldn't let anybody but Legend, Sidon, and Flora be near him. And for some strange reason, he's taken a liking to Sky and would let him get relatively close. 

He was a strange child, that was for sure. And true to his name, he was very wild. 

— Day 6 —

Malon was seeming to like Wild, and got a kick out of his antics on the farm. He would antagonize the cucco's till they got pissed off at him and chased him to the ends of the farm and back. 

He would jump from horse to horse until they bucked him off, he didn't look to be in any pain, he would just laugh. 

He'd wrestle with the goats until they threw him on his ass and then he'd take off running in fear. 

Malon found it all so funny that she was laughing the hardest Time has seen her laugh in a long while. 

All the boys seemed to like him enough. Sky and Twilight especially. 

Sky liked him because the boy was actually quite sweet and understanding when you actually got to know him well. 

Twilight well... Time wasn't sure if he liked Wild but Twilight understood what Wild was going through.  
For the longest time, he was also selectively mute, he had been traumatized as a child and couldn't bring himself to, and then he was adopted by Time and Malon and he got better.  
Now he talked all the time, they could hardly get him to shut up most times.

It was easiest for him to communicate with Wild as well, both being fluent in sign unlike everyone else. 

Time himself was growing attached to the boy. He was a good kid, he was just socially awkward and he didn't have the best manners. But he was sweet. 

He knew a lot about nature and animals, making him a great help on the farm.  
He was also an amazing cook despite hardly ever eating, he was like a god send for Malon, she was the only one in the house that could actually cook, and now that Wild was here, she didn't have to worry about it.

Of course, Wild was still a little off put and intimidated by Time, but that was to be expected, he choked the kid out and almost killed him after he just escaped one death. 

He would make it up Wild, with small things for now. 

Wild had heard Time whistling the song Malon made for Epona while they were out working, he had liked it and sat a good ten foot away to listen to it. He wanted to be close enough to hear the song but still a safe distance from Time. 

Time had left the music sheet outside of Wild's door that night and by the next morning that's all they heard from the kid. 

He would be the one to prepare special plates of food for Wild. If you left him to get his own food, he wouldn't. If someone else did it, they'd give him too much. 

When Time did it, he gave Wild small portions of food, it seemed that's all he could intake without acquiring a sour look on his face and turning pale.  
Whenever Time prepared these plates, Wild was always grateful for them. It was the only time he would eat.

Just small things like that that he knew Wild would appreciate quietly. He didn't talk that was obvious, and he didn't sign very often unless it was to his friends or Sky and Twilight. So he never said his thanks, just smiled in gratitude. 

Time wondered how it was possible for someone to hurt such a sweet and innocent boy like him. The whole family was convinced there wasn't a bad bone In him! 

Sure he was a mess and was naughty but that's to be expected from a fourteen year old boy, it's in his nature.  
He got a little over excited sometimes and wore himself out quickly and then would get in a mood but it's normal! 

He's just a regular teenage boy once you get past all of his history. 

Wild deserved to be able to be a normal kid without wondering when he'd be hit again, when he'd be yelled at again, when the next time he'd eat would be. 

Time's blood boiled at those thoughts. He despised whoever has been raising Wild this way. He truly just wanted to kick that man in the nuts and take Wild away for good and smother him in love and affection and make up for time lost. 

Raise him in the good old fashioned Kokiri way! The same way Time raised all of his kids. 

That's the least he could do for this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I made their last name Kokiri. Fite me. 
> 
> Also, I might have a Four Swords au on the way, depends on if my ass cancelled actually write it properly lmao. 
> 
> My updates are only going to get messier I hope you know, this little bout of creative inspiration will not last much longer so be warned


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild runs off to Sidon's without telling anyone
> 
> (Week 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Messy updates✨

It's been two weeks now since Wild has escaped his guardian and things were going smoothly. He was healing wonderfully and was feeling better than ever.

He's also become quite close to all of the boys, Twilight, Sky, and Hyrule in specific. He for some reason was very drawn to them all. Especially Twilight.

Things were even cool with Legend again! They talked it out, well.... Legend ranted for half an hour about how sorry he was and how he was in the wrong, stupid things like that. Wild simply giggled and told him it was fine.

He's met a few other people In the past two weeks. Midna and Sun. Twilight's and Sky's girlfriends.

Sun was the sweetest woman Wild has ever met! She was like a second mother! In rivalry with Malon. She was sweet and was warm and kind, Wild liked her a lot. Especially her hugs.

Midna, she was a strong willed, hot headed, punk. Kinda like Wild himself, perhaps that's why he liked her, because he related to her so much and understood her. Twilight hated it, it was like having two cactuses up his ass all the time, he loved them both to death don't get him wrong, they're both just brats.

And see, Wild has gotten quite comfortable around Time and Malon as well, so that's why he thought it would be okay if he left the farm and went over to Sidon's. He didn't think it would be a problem at all.

So he did. He left early in the morning with Sidon to go have a fun date and spend some quality time with his boyfriend.

Sidon took him out to the park first thing in the morning and they watched the sun finish rising together.  
Then he took Wild to get coffee at his favorite shop, they enjoyed their coffee with a nice light breakfast and then they headed out for the real fun.

It was a rare occasion that they actually got a chance to hang out alone at Sidon's house and considering his father was gone, he took the chance to take Wild there.

His family owned a large estate and a big lake as well, they even had their own boat house!  
So, Sidon took Wild out on to the lake and they talked and talked for hours and enjoyed their time together.

Finally once Wild started missing land too much Sidon took him to his room where some fun things were to take place.

—

Sidon gently set wild down on his bed, climbing on top of the younger, "This is okay?" He asked quietly.

Wild smiled brightly and nodded his head quickly.  
He wrpped his arms around Sidon's neck and pulled him down for a wet and sloppy kiss.

The wet sounds of their kissing filled the room, drowning out Wild's soft sounds. Thank God they were the only ones In the house.

Sidon grabbed Wild's legs and spread them open wide, kneeling between them. He gripped the boys thighs tightly and kissed him hard.

Wild groaned pulled Sidon down further. He was letting out the sweetest noises as Sidon kissed all over his neck. 

"Please Sidon." Wild whimpered, his voice shaky and raspy from in use.

"Anything for you my treasure." Sidon smiled down at his boyfriend. "Just sit back and relax my love." 

—

Wild woke up a few hours later, his head laid against Sidon's firm chest. He smiled in contentment and laid his hand next to his head, gently running his fingers across his boyfriends chest.

It felt so... Domestic. Wild loved it more than anything.  
He wanted his life to be like this all the time.

"Ah, you're awake! How did you sleep my darling?" Sidon asked, running his hand through Wild's mess of hair.

" _Good_." He signed with a smile.

"That's wonderful." Sidon was silent for a moment before once again speaking. "I should probably get you back to the Kokiri's shouldn't I?" He asked, slight disappointment in his voice.

" _Yeah, I should probably get back. They probably need me on the farm. Can we.... Hang out again soon? I really like spending time with you_." He signed quickly, a bright blush on his face.

"Of course we can! Just say the word and I'll come get you whenever." He nodded and gently pushed Wild off him to collect their clothes so they could get dressed and leave.

—

" _Good bye Sidon, I'll see you soon, okay? Love you._ " Wild flashed his boyfriend his biggest smile and shut the passenger door.

"Goodbye my treasure! Love you more!" Sidon called through the open window.

Wild rolled his eyes and blew him a kiss. He turned away and headed for the house.

The second he stepped foot inside the house he was body slammed by a crying Sky.  
His eyes widened in shock as he stumbled back into the door frame.

"Where have you been!? We were so scared something happened to you! Oh Wild I was so worried you had gotten hurt again! I've been crying all day! I'm so glad you're alright!" Sky sobbed into the younger boys shoulder.

Wild made a confused sound and pushed Sky away gently. He didn't think anyone would be worried about him ..

"Wild is back!?" Malon yelled from upstairs, seconds later she came running down the stairs, followed closely by Time, Legend, and Twilight.

Wild's eyes widened even further as the four of them came running at him. He was enveloped in a tight hug first by Malon, Twilight, and Legend

"Wild what the hell kid? Where were you? I've bee so damn worried all day." Twilight scolded gently, knowing not to raise his voice at the kid.

"You scared me so bad Wild, I thought your guardian got you or something!" Legend sobbed into his best friend's shoulder.

Time gently pulled the three of them off Wild and stared at the boy for a few moments, making Wild break into a cold sweat. And then Time was pulling him into the warmest and most comforting hug Wild had ever had.

"Look Wild, I know you aren't used to having a family but you do now and that means you can't run off without telling anyone where you're going, understand?" Time spoke gently but firm so Wild understood he was serious.

Wild nodded against Times chest.

Then Time started crying. "Damn it kid I was so scared something bad might've happened to you, I have been loosing my mind all day with worry. You little shit." He laughed fondly and hugged Wild tighter.

Wild was so confused but he had to say... Having people be genuinely worried for him when he disappeared all day was nice. Was this what having a family was soupposed to be like? If so then... Wild loved it and didn't want it to ever go away.

He smiled and hugged Time back, burying his face further into the man's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all have any questions abiut this fic or any recommendations for how it should go, please let me know in the comments!! Also, constructive criticism is welcomed but straight up hate is very much not.
> 
> Btw that four swords fic is done so if y'all wanna see that lmk 👀
> 
> (Also, for those of you who may have already read this chapter, you may be wondering why the Sidon x Wild smut was taken out so to answer that question. I decided to take it out because I remembered that I made Wild 14 and that personally made me very uncomfortable considering my younger sibling is that age and not only that but I just feel like smut has no business being in this fic, sorry to disappoint)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild's 15th birthday.....but things go terribly wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a big thanks to everyone who has read my fic and has left kudos! You guys are so awesome and it means the world to me that you are reading this. Thank you so much!!!
> 
> Tw// mentioned suicide attempt

It's the day of Wild's fifteenth birthday. Malon was going all out for the party, once she heard that Wild has never celebrated his birthday, she flipped out and began preparing. 

He didn't understand what the point was since he only had a few friends to invite, there wasn't really a point for a party.

But... He wouldn't mind seeing his friends today. It's been a while since he's seen Riju, Yunobo, and Teba after all! 

He wanted to go out and help Malon and Time set up for the party but unfortunately, they wouldn't let him and insisted on him staying inside and relaxing. 

They invited Sidon to come over early for that reason specifically. Wild was always buzzing with energy unless Sidon was around to calm him down. 

Well this time however... Sidon more of had to hold him down so he wouldn't end up outside helping. All of the Kokiri kids and Sidon were having to stop him and lightly scold him for trying to do things like that on his birthday. 

Eventually they got him to settle down and relax, but not without a huge pout on his face.

— 

It was no less than an hour into the party when things started to go absolutely wrong. 

Things were going so smoothly, Wild was so happy to be surrounded by his friends and the people he was beginning to consider his family. It was the happiest anyone present had ever seen him, even Legend and Sidon. 

He was laughing and smiling, and being the normal teenage boy he should be. 

Time watched from afar, with a proud smile on his face. He was happy for Wild, they all were. But then... The smile dropped from his face, he stopped laughing, he stopped messing around with his friends. 

His eyes were glued on to the front entrance to the farm, glued to the black Sedan pulling into Lon Lon Ranch. 

Strangely enough... Time recognized that car as well. It was his bosses car. Then it hit Time. 

It was Wild's guardian. Wild's guardian was none other than Ganondorf Malice.

Wild paled in color, he was white as a sheet as he watched the tall man with bright orange hair step out of the car. 

Wild felt as if he was going to pass out, why now? Why today? Why couldn't this man just leave him alone? Why after two months does he now want Wild back? 

"Everyone step away from my son, very slowly!" He yelled, unveiling a pistol from his large coat. 

Everyone reluctantly stepped away from Wild, who was shaking badly. They all wanted to stay by his side and calm him down and bring him back from his panic attack. 

"Come here Wild." His guardian said, his voice portraying concern for his adopted son. 

"Come here away from the people who kidnapped you." 

That snapped something inside of Time, all he could see in that moment was red. "We didn't kidnap him! We fou-" 

"Shut it, Kokiri!" The man yelled, turning the pistol to Time.

"Don't hurt him please!" Malon scream pleadingly, terror taking over her entire body. 

"Shut up all of you!"

"Please Wild, come back to your father. I've been so worried about you the past two months." 

Wild took a deep shuddering breath, tears already silently trailing down his cheeks. He clutched a hand to his chest and stepped forward. 

"That's a good boy Wild." Mr. Malice said, his face hardening, the concern long gone and forgotten.

His breathing quickened, his breaths ragged and sharp with every step he took. He could faintly register Sidon whispering for him to stop as he passed. Legend told him not to go. He seen Twilight's hand twitching as if he wanted to grab out for him.

Wild's guardian grabbed him by the arm harshly, pulling him to his side. "Now, as for you people. Let's get this over with." He sighed loudly, readying to fire his gun. 

"No!" 

His guardian made a face of shock for a moment. Everyone did. Only one person out of all of them had ever heard the boy speak. 

"What did you say, boy?" 

"I said no!" He coughed loudly, his vocal cords straining. "Leave them alone. If you hurt them in any way, no matter the shape or form. I will tell the police everything you've done with the proof to back it up." His voice trailed off in to a pained sound. 

He coughed for a second and then cleared his throat. "You leave the Kokiri's out of this." He hissed.

He ripped away from his guardian and stormed off to the back car door, slamming it shut once inside. 

"Listen all of you, if anyone finds out about what happened today, you'll all be dead." He got back in his car, instantly yelling at Wild. 

Wild looked lifeless in the back of the black Sedan. It made all of their hearts ache for him.

— 

Once the black Sedan had pulled out of Lon Lon Ranch, Time was the first to break down in tears. He never showed signs of weakness infront of his family, he was always strong for them, but seeing those bright eyes go dark shattered his heart. Watching that head of dirty blonde hair disappear from his sight was like putting salt in an open wound. 

He promised Wild that he would protect him, that he'd never let his guardian take hold of him again. He promised to keep Wild safe. And he failed. 

This wasn't the end of it. He wasn't going to give Wild up, he has grown to attached to the little monster of a child to just let him go. 

— 

Wild leaned his head against the car window as his guardian yelled at him. He didn't even know what he was yelling about at this point, he couldn't care less at this point.

It was always the same shit anyways. 

Wild, your a pain in the ass  
Wild you make life harder than it should be  
You're such a nuisance, I'm glad you don't speak  
You're so worthless Wild  
It's a shame that stupid boy toy of yours saved you  
You should've just burnt to death in that fire

He has heard it all, he didn't have to listen to know anymore. He sighed softly and shook his head. 

His chest felt so tight as they drew closer to their house, he was well aware of what would happen once they stepped past the threshold. 

His guardian would grab the back of his hair and throw him to the floor as hard as he could, that was the reason Wild cut off his hair.

He had to say... He hadn't missed being hit and shoved around. Not in the least. And since he's been so long without it... The thought of being exposed to it again was extremely terrifying.. more so that it used to be. 

He only realized the car had stopped when his door was pulled open and he was being ripped out of the car by his arm. 

"Can't even listen to a simple command." Ganon growled and dragged Wild to the house. 

Wild's heart was hammering in his rib cage as he fought against his guardians grip.  
He cried out as he was thrown to the ground of their living room floor.

Wild lifted his face off the ground, his eyes met with blood stains on the carpet from all the previous times this has happened.

Before he had a chance to recompose himself, he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and was being pulled up to his feet. 

He didn't react to this, he only reacted when he was wrapped in his guardians arms and was lifted into the air. 

His first instinct was to scream, and he did exactly that, he started screaming. Wild thrashed in Ganon's grip, his legs kicking wildly, his arms hitting his guardian wherever he could reach.

Suddenly he was being lifted higher into the air and forcefully swung down, the hands holding him up, disappearing halfway down. 

Fuck 

His body slammed down hard on the ground, Wild wouldn't be surprised if you could hear it from outside. 

The teen slammed his head the hardest out of everything, causing his ears to start ringing and his vision to go fuzzy for a moment. 

He barely registered the hands picking him up again, he groaned in weak protest as the hands carried him to the back of the house. Oh thats where he's going, his bedroom. 

He was carelessly tossed into his bedroom, his door being pulled shut with a loud bang. And then the light clicking of the lock resounding loud in high ears.

Wild pushed himself up onto shaky legs and turned to his window, it seems his little escape way was blocked off. Since last time he had been here, bars had been put over his window. 

Wild laughed, he knew what was going on here! This was all a dream! Of course thats what was going on! He had these kinds of dreams all the time, it was okay. He was going to wake up at the Kokiri's, in his bed, with Twilight at his side, having fallen asleep in Wild's bed from having to help the boy sleep again. 

Yeah, that had to be it! He was going to wake up and things would be normal again and he go back to being happy with his family. 

He would wake up and see his best friend arguing with Warriors over something trivial. And he would see Time and Malon in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone, and they would be laughing and smiling. 

Four would be sighing as Hyrule and Wind ran around causing a ruckus until finally he had enough and started chasing them around, causing Wind to screech louder than Wild thought possible. 

Sky would be asleep at the table, a forgotten cup of coffee next to him. He would always drink coffee in the morning to try and help him not fall right back asleep, it never worked though and every time Wild brought it up Sky would say, "Third times a charm!" 

He was gonna wake up and he was going to be okay still. He had to be. There wasn't a chance he was actually with his guardian, with Ganon. He refused to believe it, he couldn't. 

Wild sobbed into his hands. He just wanted to go home, to his real home. He had only been there two months but he's already declared that as his home and the people that reside in it his family. 

Wild desperately wanted to wake up and curl up in Time's arms until he felt okay again. He laughed at the thought. If you told him two months ago that he would be going to Time for comfort, he would laugh in your face.

Time, most times was the only one able to calm Wild down when he had these dreams, or just in general. If Sidon wasn't around, Wild would always go to Time or Twilight. Sometimes even if Sidon was around, one of the other men still had to help him with his panic attacks. 

He just wanted to feel the comfort Time brought again. The comfort a Dad was soupposed to bring. 

Wild cried harder as he crawled into bed. He curled up in a ball underneath the covers and continued to cry, he was scared, but you'd never hear him admit it out loud and you certainly wouldn't see him admit it. 

He knew he wasn't going to wake up and things would be fine. He knew that this was real and that he was back in his guardians hands. Wild knew full well that he was never going to escape again. That he would never seen the Kokiri's again.

— 

The next morning when everyone woke up, it was quiet, no one was arguing, no laughing, no playing. They were just quiet.  
Malon wasn't even smiling this morning. 

Sky was awake, quietly sipping from his cup of coffee, if Wild were here he'd make fun of Sky for finally being able to stay awake. 

Everyone was looking pretty rough, like they barely slept last night, especially Twilight. The poor kid looked like he slept no more than five minutes. 

Time looked over his cluster of kids with a sad frown on his face. The only thing they could do for now was continue on with their lives until they could find a way to get Wild back.

Later on, after breakfast, Time pulled Twilight off to the side to talk to him. 

"It's not right.. I would get up almost every night to go help him sleep, every night for two months I would wake up at midnight and I'd go lay with him and talk him to sleep. He couldn't fall asleep until I told him how I finally worked up the confidence and started talking. He can't sleep unless I stroke his hair and hug him tight." Twilight had tears in his eyes as he spoke. 

"I woke up last night and went to his bedroom to go help him sleep, and he wasn't there. He wasn't there! I cried all night, Dad. I... I promised him I'd never let him go back and if that man tried to take him, I'd stop him. I didn't even try to help Wild! I just watched! Dad, he's probably so scared over there." He was sobbing now. Time shushed him and pulled him into a hug. 

Physical contact wasn't common between these two, Twilight didn't like physical contact with anyone so he stayed away from it if possible. Wild and Midna were his only exceptions. 

"I told Wild that he'd never been hurt again, and that man is probably hitting him as we speak and it's my fault cause I didn't help!" 

"It's okay Twi, there was nothing you could've done. Nothing any of us could've done. We'll get him back, I promise." Time said, trying to comfort his son, but Twilight only cried harder. 

"We might not Dad, he- he told me last time he escaped and his guardian caught him again, he tried to kill himself! He told me that he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he ever got caught again! Dad he's going to kill himself and I'm never going to see him again! I'm never going to get to apologize, or hug him, or tell him stories and nag at him! I'm never going to have that again!" Twilight slumped against Time and sobbed loudly, probably loud enough for the whole house to hear. 

"It's okay, it's okay. We're going to fix this." 

— 

Legend stood in the doorway shocked at what he heard Twilight say.  
Wild had tried to kill himself because of his guardian?? 

And then it clicked. He seen the scars all over Wild's body, and not just the ones from the fire or from the abuse, no. These ones were different, they were deliberate lines ripped into his skin. 

He remembered the lines across his wrists, he played it off as just more cuts from his guardian. Everyone believed him. Well... Everyone except Sidon. 

And now he understood what Sidon has done for Wild that he hasn't. He saved Wild's life, litteraly. Or.... In Wild's eyes, did he just prolong the torture? 

He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to think about Wild taking his own life. He didn't want to think of a world without Wild. 

Wild had it rough but he was always the light in Legend's life, when things got bad for him Wild was always like a little beacon of light. He made the bad good, for all of his friends. 

Wild had once said to him. "Just because I have it bad doesn't mean I have to make it bad for others too. I want to help people since I can't be helped." 

Not many people liked Wild though so it was hard for him to do that, most people just picked on him and didn't give him a chance. But the people he was friends with, he helped them in every way he could at any time he could. 

Riju, Teba, Yunobo, Flora, Sidon, and Legend were all grateful for a friend like Wild. He was a little ball of rambunctious sunshine. 

—

Malon had to say..she desperately missed her little apprentice cook. It was quiet strange not having him there. 

She could only assume that it would be weird not having him on the farm causing trouble as well. 

It was a normal occurrences at this point. Every morning before school he'd go outside and he'd harass the chickens until they got so mad that all of them started chasing him down until he retrieved safety inside. 

Despite this, he was a really sweet boy. He was considerate and was always lending a hand when Malon needed it, whether it be she needed him to cook dinner cause she was beat from working on the farm all day, or needing him to go bring the laundry inside. 

He was an amazing kid and made life a lot easier, even though he seemed to think the exact opposite of that. 

He was kind and had a soft spot for horses, he said that he used to have one before his guardian got ride of it. He had named it Kass, the horse was his best friend. 

He had somehow managed to tame their most frustrating and wild horse and get it to be calm and lax. Malon didn't understand how he didn't but she was thankful for it. 

She loved the kid and all his perks, even the strange ones. She hated not having him around, even if it's only been a day. 

Her and Time had to figure this out quick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I almost accidentally posted this chapter before it was ready abcosn
> 
> Please do keep in mind that you can leave requests for what you would like to see in the next chapter, it helps along the process of writing <3  
> (Also, just so we're clear, Time works two jobs. He works on the farm with Malon and he works at Ganon's bank as well)
> 
> (One more thing, I didn't know what last name to use for Ganon and Wild so I just used Malice cause as I was thinking of this chapter, I was playing botw and the Malice was making me very mad)


End file.
